godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Louise Ocampo
|image = Louise with Nicole.jpg |caption = Louise Ocampo (left) with Nicole dela Cruz (right) in The Return of Godzilla |species = Human |nationality = Filipino |occupation = None |relationships = Nicole dela Cruz (friend) Lily Pelaez (friend) Diana Santiago (friend) Kathleen Gonzales (friend) Annalyn Diaz (friend) Nina Evangelista (friend) Chelsea dela Rosa (friend) Christine Gonzales (friend) |firstappearance = ''The Return of Godzilla'' |played = Jenzel Angeles}} Louise Ocampo is a character played by Jenzel Angeles that first appeared in the 2018 Godzilla film, The Return of Godzilla. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla Now living in the city of Manila with her friends after leaving her hometown Bacolod, but after Lily's life being at risk because of Ella, Louise decided to stay at Lily's house with Diana, Nicole, Kathleen, and Annalyn. Following Lily's death, she decided to return to Bacolod. Onanay After leaving Manila six months ago due to Lily's death, Louise is again living in Bacolod, and is featured in many of the series' episodes. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion Sometime after the events of Onanay in Bacolod, Louise moves to Cebu and meets Christine. She was one of the persons who helped Christine solve Nicole's murder case while giant monster attacks continue around the world. During the "Triple Event" in Cebu City, Louise was captured by the serial killer, forcing Christine and Diana to rescue her despite the presence of three giant kaijus in the area. Godzilla vs. the Mysterians After the Kaiju War, the alien race Mysterians are now tired living on Mars, and decided to invade Earth to find their resources to keep their race alive. After one UFO was rumored to have been "crashed" just outside Cebu City, Louise is killed by a Mysterian before using her identity to reach Taipei to start their invasion. Death She was killed during the events of Godzilla vs. the Mysterians, after a Mysterian uses her identity to reach Taiwan's capital city in order to start their invasion of Earth. Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) - PC / PlayStation 4 / Xbox One The Return of Ghidorah One of Lily's friends, Louise Ocampo was born in 1995. After Lily died during Godzilla's first attack, she moves to Bacolod City where she meets new friends, but however, by 2022, she is now living in Cebu City where she meets Christine, a 16-year old high school student that wants to find out the cause of the Kaiju War. While evacuating Cebu City due to the approach of three monsters, Louise was captured by a serial killer who wants to kill Christine. During the so-called Triple Event between Godzilla, Baragon, and Titanosaurus, both Christine and Diana were able to rescue Louise. By 2025, a Mysterian UFO crashed into Earth near Cebu City, and later kills Louise before using her skin as a disguise by the Mysterian. :Appearances: :"The Return of Godzilla" through "Godzilla vs. the Mysterians" :Cause of death: :Use of her skin as disguise by a lost Mysterian :Trivia: :Also appeared in "Onanay" Trivia * During pre-production of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, Toho considered Louise as one of the possible lead characters of the film, but it was rejected. * She is one of the few characters that appeared in every installment of the Godzilla Reiwa series. Category:Characters (Meesmoth) Category:Deceased